Shrek: Rap Battle
by dlkrabs7
Summary: The episode about is Donkey & Puss N Boots got a rap battle and they just rapping in the rap battle! Then, they noticed it's a tie and but, the announcer want 3rd rapper to beat Donkey & Puss N Boots in the rap battle! They picked Shrek to rap in the rap battle and then, Shrek won the rap battle.


Episode Begins

Shrek: Ahh, nice and quiet with my family! Good morning, family.

Fiona: Morning to you.

Loud Hip Hop Music Playing

Donkey: Unh unh, yo yo yo! Yeah! Sup!

Shrek: What the hell?

Fiona: You heard loud rap music?

Shrek: Oh yeah, darling and I will let them know if they turn it down for real! Hey you!

Donkey: Oh snap! What sup, Shrek.

Shrek: Oh boy.

Donkey: What sup bro! I just practicing for a rap battle tonight.

Shrek: You? Please, yo, you cannot rap and I never heard you rap before.

Puss N Boots: Actually sir, he rap before.

Shrek: Like when?

Donkey: You never heard me rap before?

Shrek: Uhh, no! I don't think so and but I want to hear your rap.

Donkey: Ok, I could rap! (Rapping: Yo yo yo yo, my name is Donkey; yes I like waffles! I been counting up a check in the club and what the heck is that? You just too jealous of me rapping and I stay trap trappin in your neighborhood! And who gives a what if anyone beat me in rap battle because I am too hardcore, yo; the Donkey could rap, trap...)

Shrek: That was a good rap! I hope you win in the rap battle.

Puss N Boots: Oh please, I will win in the rap battle.

Donkey: Noooooo, I am gonna win the rap battle.

Puss N Boots: No, I am gonna win.

Donkey: You can't rap.

Puss N Boots: You will see in the rap battle, jackass.

Shrek: Whoa whoa, don't you fight in my swamp and it doesn't matter who might win the rap battle! I want you two to get along and no fighting.

Puss N Boots: See you in the rap battle.

Donkey: Yeah sure, whatever.

Shrek: Are you ready for rap battle?

Donkey: Little bit nervous.

Shrek: I could rap but I don't rap not as much.

Donkey: For real? Can I hear your raps?

Shrek: Later because I got so much things to do.

Donkey: See you in the rap battle.

Shrek: Ok!

Meanwhile

Annoucer: Yo what sup, welcome to the rap battle! You will see everyone rap tonight and they got good rapping skills, yo! We got Donkey, Puss N Boots, and more are ready to rap right now! First up is Donkey Vs Puss N Boots, begin to rap.

Hip Hop Music Plays

Puss N Boots: (Rapping: Fiesta! Yeah I said fiesta, it means party and are you dumb! Dummy, you better take a hike and ride a bike to the mountain because I will diss you on the song till the DJ drops the bass! Place down the beat, turn the beat up; the club is on fire right now because my party people with me to put our hands up and you wasn't really paying attention at all! You just being lazy and do nothing all time but, you need to get a job for real, what what! If the rat starts dissing the wrong cat and the cat could diss you back...)

Annoucer: Ooh... Wow, that was heat and that was awesome! Thanks for rapping and we got is Donkey to rap next right now! Yo DJ, turn the music back up.

Hip Hop Music Plays

Donkey: (Rapping: Yo yo yo, all my gang, please stand up! Put your hands up like you don't give a what and so, I been rapping since forever but I like to sing more often! Why you always spit your own hairball, you got something in your throat! You just want to make noise and annoy us with stupid stuff! Forget you, I can rap and I can trap trappin all night! I am not a jackass, but I am Donkey with rapping machine! Haven't you saw a Donkey can rap... Yo!)

Annoucer: Ooh wee, that was awesome, that was heat! We can't believe that he went hard on the song! I gonna say it's a tie.

Donkey: It's a tie, WHAT...

Annoucer: Yep, a tie.

Donkey: A tie, oh no, oh hell no! I think I won the rap battle.

Puss N Boots: No way, I won.

Annoucer: Well, it is a tie! But, I will let someone rap on the last round of the rap battle and then I will announce the winner! Anyone rapping?

Fiona: Hey, I think you could rap, honey.

Shrek: Nah, babe because I haven't rap not as much.

Fiona: Come on, you would beat them at a rap battle! Shrek Shrek Shrek!

All: Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek! Shrek Shrek Shrek!

Shrek: Alright I will rap right now if you won't shut up.

Annoucer: I guess we found one rapper is Shrek will rap on the last round of the rap battle! Come on Shrek.

Hip Hop Music Plays

Shrek: Ok, alright! DJ, turn on the beat and turn it up! (Rapping: Yo yo yo yo, what sup my name is Shrek, I'm from the Swamp! I rapping since, I don't know but I always rapping and no one can beat me in this rap battle; I bet if anyone say the orge could not rap fire! That was heat, yo; my bars is flowing right now and I love my family but you could call me The Boss, yall! Turn up the bass, if you wanna win 1st place; I want a rematch and the game is still on! Bring your fame up and ain't no I in team! Team team team, if the DJ say the orge cannot rap! Guess what, yo! Shrek is on the track, fool.)

Annoucer: Guess we found a winner! The winner is Shrek The Rapper...

Puss N Boots: WHAT?

Donkey: What in the-! That was crazy!

Shrek: I can't believe that I won! Hey Donkey, guess what.

Donkey: What is it? It supposed to be me, I suppose to win.

Shrek: Well, no! No, I am the winner now! I am the champ.

Donkey: Yeah sure, whatever! Sorry for jealous of you because I didn't know if you could rap.

Shrek: It's cool, bro and I could rap! We all could celebrate.

Donkey: Yeah! We all get turn up.

Dance Music Plays


End file.
